Sick Days
by MissNelle
Summary: When Loki comes down with a fever, it's up to Thor to nurse him back to health. NOT SLASH . Setting is before the movie "Thor" happened.


Loki walked down the corridor, his footing soft and calculated. He walked with a slight wobble, but kept his head up. He wasn't going to let this little cold get him down. Cursing his low health and the fact that, once again, he was under the weather! Loki curled his hands into fists, but was too weak to tighten them into any form of a threat. Thor had invited him to train the day before and Loki had agreed, enjoying some time with his sibling. Until he woke up today being unable to breath and a headache so horrid it almost split his skull.

The walls of the training hall ringed with the sounds of combat. A warrior's call echoed off the golden surfaces and danced in Loki's ears. He entered the room just as Thor launched himself into the air and brought down a thundering blow to one of the enchanted training dolls. It stumbled and fell to land on it's behind, sliding on the marble floor.

Thor landed on his feet and gave a hearty laugh, reaching down to help the doll to its feet. Just as he was straightening back up, he noticed Loki leaning on the door frame, "Brother!" He called out in a booming voice and gave a wide smile, "There you are! I was being to wonder if you gotten nervous and decided not to show."

Thor walked over to his younger brother. Loki gave a weak smile, the room beginning to spin, "I'm sorry I'm late, brother. I just got … sidetracked."

The closer Thor got, the more he sensed something was wrong. Loki's eyes were clouded and his face was growing paler by the second, "Loki?" Thor asked carefully, once Loki started to slide to the floor, did he understand. Thor ran over, "Loki!"

Thor kneeled in front of him and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder to steady him. Loki felt the warmth of his brother's large palm seep into his clothes, warmth that had comforted him in their younger years. Thor pressed his forehead against Loki's and cursed softly under his breath, "You have a fever."

Loki shook his head but stopped once it only made the room swim again, "Please. I am fine. Do not belittle me."

Thor snorted and gave a light smile, "You do not need my help to be little, brother." He said, teasing about how smaller his brother's body frame was to his own. Loki scoffed but Thor caught the tiny smile he tried to hide.

Thor stood and bent down to pick him up, "Alright! Let's get you rested in bed."

Loki pushed his hands away, "I might be sick but I still have my dignity!" With that, he braced one hand on the floor and the other on his knee. He barely raised an inch when his strength gave out and he fell back down.

Thor chuckled in a I-told-you-so way and quickly piled his brother into his arms. Loki glared daggers at him, "I hate you. I really do."

Thor threw his head back and exploded the quite room with laughter, his bright blue eyes shining with merriment, "Oh, brother." He thus began to stride down the halls of Asgard, the sun making the gold shimmer. Loki rested his head on his brother's shoulder, pouting silently. He was always the one to become ill and Thor always had to be the one to care for him.

Their parent's were always caught up in running their homeland. So many people needed their attention; little time was left to the young princes. They had to look after each other and their bond and love grew past that of mere brothers. They were apart of each other's soul, always there with a lending hand or a shoulder for tears.

Thor made it to the private chambers and opened the door to Loki's room. He walked in and laid him on the deep forest green satin sheets. The rooms color scheme was made up of gold and green. The bed sheets were a dark green with golden threads weaved in. The curtains matched, and the furniture was pure gold. Nothing less than Asgard style.

Loki kicked off his shoes and crawled under the sheets with a deep sigh. Ever since he had woken, his bones had felt like rubber. Now that he was once again relaxing, the drained feeling washed over him. He felt weak, dizzy, and all around awful.

Thor began to tuck the covers around him and Loki began to smack at his hands, "Stop. Stop that."

"No, I wish to care for you."

"If your wish to care for me is so mighty then go and fetch me a drink!" Loki said, his voice cracking ever-so slightly from announce.

Thor stopped and looked over at him. Loki's face faded from irritated to its typical innocent gaze, "Please." Thor shot Loki his trademark grin and stood up right, "Okay!"

He left the room and jogged down the many flights of stairs to the great hall, out the back door, and to a building where the kitchen was located. He greeted the cooks with kind smiles and cheery hellos; filling a platter with different cheeses, fruits, and breads. Then he poured crystal clear water into a pitcher, adding a gemmed glass to the plate of food.

He thanked the people who had kindly put up with his bulky interference, and made his way back to his sickly brother. Thor entered the room to find an empty bed. He placed the items down on a nearby table, "Brother?" Walking into the living space of the room, he saw it also vacant, "Where are you?"

A slight feeling of fear rose up in him. Then he heard the familiar sound of someone in the bathroom loosing the contents of their stomach. Thor walked in and found his younger brother bent over the toilet seat, fighting to keep what little was left down. He knelt beside him and began to rub his back. Loki rested his elbows on the seat and cupped his face with his shaking hands. His skin felt clammy and warm, a thin layer of sweat had formed on his forehead. He felt like utter death.

"I am sorry, brother, that I cannot help you fight this battle." Thor said, his voice underlined with gruff anger. It pained him to know his brother was suffering and that he could not protect him.

Loki grunted, "Not everything is a battle." He let out a slow, shallow breath and closed his eyes. Thor stood and walked over to a set of built in shelves. He took a light sea green rag, wet it in the sink, and then walked back over. Sitting on the cool marble floor once more, he pulled Loki back against him so that he rested against his chest.

Loki didn't fight back this time, letting his older brother's ever-lasting warmth calm him like it always did. Thor took the rag and softly ran it over Loki's forehead, "Why did you not tell me you were so ill?"

Loki slightly shrugged his shoulder, "I didn't want you to worry. You can be a mother hen at times."

Thor smiled, "I'll always worry about you, little brother." Thor slicked back a few stray locks of hair away from Loki's face. Unable to pass up another moment to tease him, Thor clucked two times.

Loki laughed lightly, "You have too big a heart."

"Nay, you just don't know what to do with your heart. It is as big as mine. You're just afraid to show it."

Loki brushed his hand away, "I am fine now." He stated, ignoring Thor's comment. "Now help me up."

Thor proceeded to do just that, supporting him as they walked back to his bed. Loki weakly sat on the side of the mattress. Thor pored as glass of water and handed it to him. Loki thankfully took it and downed the contents. Thor replaced everything then insisted he tuck him back in, overlooking Loki's jab of him acting like a lonely mother.

However, Loki sat back in his bed and scooted over. Thor smiled and climbed in, this time making a jab of his own, stating that Loki was acting like a lonely daughter. Loki scoffed and curled up next to his older brother, letting his protective presence soothe him. Thor wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes. Even though Loki had grown into an intelligent and fierce fighter who was known for his trickery and silver tongue, he would always be Thor's kid brother.

Loki spoke up through his drowsy haze, "Thor?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for caring for me. I love you."

Thor grinned ear to ear; it tickled him silly whenever Loki actually said those words, for he was so bent on hiding his emotions, "As I love you, brother."

With that, the two Asgardian princes fell asleep, each thankful for the other.


End file.
